


【天加】揽月入怀

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 交往中的加贺美意识到天道想抱自己，于是他为之付出了努力





	【天加】揽月入怀

“我想抱你。”

没头没尾的句子像一枚重磅炮弹落下轰然炸开，加贺美新愣怔地从盛着奶油蛋糕的盘子里抬头：“……啊？”

坐在他对面的天道总司还是一副与平常无异的沉稳模样，眼神深沉若有所思地和加贺美新对视了大约半分钟，最后以后者败下阵来躲闪着挪开眼告终。真奇怪啊，加贺美新莫名地心虚起来，嗫喏着视线游移向一侧的绿植，紧张得握紧蛋糕叉无心地划过盘底发出噪音，原本随意搭在大腿上的左手也像等待提问的小学生一样攥成拳头紧紧贴着膝盖，几乎有点坐立不安。

是说到要考虑更进一步的时候了吗，现在的关系。他茫茫然地任思绪发散，从天道线条优美色泽红润的饱满下唇到天道支肘时抵在颊边的分明指节，从早上出门时不经意在天道身上闻到的清爽须后水气味到覆在绵软蛋糕胚上的奶油香和浓郁果酱的酸甜，被天道认可推荐的甜腻滋味在舌尖上化开，加贺美新下意识地咽下嘴里没嚼完的蛋糕舔了舔唇。原来如此……天道也会这么直白地表露欲望吗，自我中心型……他在脑海里混乱地组织嘎吱停转的思绪，最终认定自己没有听错，天道的确说了这句话，那短短几个字里所要表达的意思也只可能有那一个吧——既然如此、又要怎么回应才好呢？

加贺美新脑中充满纷乱思绪，天道总司还在深深地凝视着他，同时将草莓芭菲上的嫩红果肉缓缓送入口中。被一错不错地盯紧的加贺美新喉结咕咚滚动，恍惚产生一种天道总司舌尖卷入的不是香甜鲜果而是名为”加贺美新“的欲望的错觉，身体从内部发起热来，他仿佛感到自己正被对方露骨的饥饿眼神拆分吞咽，活生生变成一只被牢牢锁定无处可逃的猎物。

不妙，看天道这样子，果然是认真的吧，这种事态……加贺美新绞尽脑汁地试图理出一条完美适用于当下情景能拿来应对天道总司的对策，可他自己也是没有什么恋爱经验的纯情处男，第一个认真的交往对象就是天道总司这种高深莫测的棘手类型——真是头痛，他不自觉地懊丧起来，拧着眉露出了苦恼又困惑的表情，仿佛展平低垂了不存在的犬耳和原本愉快轻摇的尾巴。因为天道看起来就不是会和一般人有共通处的类型，结果完全没往这方面想过啊……虽然确定了交往关系，但是两个人的相处似乎也和之前没什么区别，顶多就是去天道家吃饭的次数多了一点，有空会一起出来简单地玩一下，气氛正好的时候偶尔亲一亲之类的……原来，原来接吻不是他们之间关系的终极目标吗？

“怎么不吃了，这就饱了吗？”天道总司忽然伸出叉子敲敲他的盘沿，右手食指向天，眼看又要摆出他那副招牌动作：“奶奶说过……”

“——好了好了我知道的！”加贺美新赶紧眼疾手快地伸手压下他举起的手，反正肯定又是要说不能浪费食物啦自己盘子里的食物一定要吃完啦什么的，到交往的如今他差不多摸清对方脾性，天道总司在美食方面的执着和说教同样不容小觑，他可不想再被天道那一箩筐哲学理论似的名言教训。被打断读条的天道总司顿了顿，一脸不置可否的表情耸耸肩，照旧盯着他看。

那句成为加贺美新烦恼源泉的话似乎就因为这一折腾被光明正大地忽略过去，以天道这毫不在意的模样看，好像当作没听到也没关系，但这顿甜点算是彻底吃得加贺美新心神不宁了。

果然还是先查查看男人之间要怎么做好了。加贺美新在接下来一个小时坐立不安的恍惚中做了这么一个决定，总之、总之也不能只让天道在交往中像完美恋人一样展现主导权吧，确定关系以来自己好像还没做过什么符合恋人身份的事，只是一直随缘地配合天道的心血来潮约会接吻似乎不太符合他的作风也不怎么公平——好，就这样！以他加贺美新的风格，只要想做就能做得到，所以决定了目标就应该怀着一腔热血坚定地向前冲！嗯嗯，也让天道好好看看，他也能当个体贴的合格恋人！

在心底暗暗攥起拳头给自己打气的加贺美新打开电脑，怀着被战神选中之人“战胜一切”的坚定意志开始搜索自认为有必要了解的知识。

天道总司打开房门的时候就看到了极具冲击力的一幕。他立在门口定定地瞅着一片狼藉中坐在床上被大大小小的盒子淹没、光着两条腿只穿了内裤的加贺美新，感觉自己仿佛又回到了当初刚认识不久加贺美新天真又热情地上门穿着围裙翻出全套清洁用具给他家搞大扫除的那一刻，太阳一般的男人也会感到微妙。

“你在干什么呢，加贺美……这些东西是怎么回事？”天道总司目光扫过那些摆在加贺美新身边只拆封了一小半的东西，润滑剂、灌肠套装、扩张器，还有某些他斟酌一番觉得还是不说出口算了的道具，倒难为这家伙能搞来这么多。

没想到还没来得及进行实践尝试就被抓包的加贺美新下意识地缩着脖子支支吾吾，抓着扩张器的手尴尬地停在半空不知如何是好：“天、天道，你回来了啊……”

计划失误，他简直有点垂头丧气。因为思来想去都觉得天道肯定不可能乖乖躺下任人处置，而且那样表露出来的态度应该是对他的身体有欲望才对，所以他非常有觉悟地咬牙网购了一堆感觉能帮忙适应的道具，就怕万一天道心血来潮强硬起来以那被他偶然瞥见的傲人尺♂ 寸搞出什么惨烈后果，结果现在道具说明书还没来得及看完就被天道发现了……完全适得其反啊！加贺美新咬了咬牙，干脆憋着一股气闭上眼主动招供：“毕竟……毕竟你之前都那么说了！我就，就想提前准备一下……”气势迅速弱下去，说出来比想象中更羞人，他嗫诺着话音渐渐低到几不可闻，“……谁知道你会突然回来……”

“……”天道总司迈步走到他面前低头俯视，下巴向铺了满床的情趣用品一指，教训小孩子一样的口吻：“不管怎么说都买太多了，床都弄乱了。没用的东西记得退掉。”

“……哦。”加贺美新盘着腿垂头听训，觉得自己的心情和光着的腿一样凉。 

“还有，先别急着穿裤子，”天道总司倾身按住他去抓衣物的手，眼神灼灼地盯着他双眼极具压迫感地逼近，低沉的嗓音里似乎燃起火焰：“反正都准备了……让我来告诉你吧加贺美，比起这些乱七八糟的东西，我更喜欢亲自动手。”

“——诶？！”加贺美新睁大了乌溜溜的双眼，紧接着便是天旋地转，他煞费苦心挑选来的那些小玩意儿被天道挥手尽数扫落在地，只有成管的润滑剂被天道握入手中。发懵地倒进柔软床褥、后脑接触上枕头之前，他只来得及瞥见天道愉快弯起的眼角，随即便被自上方落下的掠夺般的吻卷入欲望的漩涡之中。

——以男性的标准来说真是过分可爱的表情。天道总司望着自家恋人小动物一般湿漉漉的迷蒙眼神，总觉得这家伙看不到自己的神态真是可惜。他情不自禁地回想起前几天在甜品店对方兴奋地埋头吃奶油蛋糕的模样，那种蓬松的、毛茸茸的愉悦仿佛欢快地摇着尾巴连耳朵都在不断抖动的小狗，肉感的唇边不自知地沾上雪白的奶油，可爱得让人想揉进怀中肆意亲昵蹂躏，以至于他忍不住脱口而出。

“我想抱你。”


End file.
